1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to digital filtering and, more particularly, to implementations of linear phase FIR sinc filters.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems for conducting seismic exploration are well known in the art. On land, a plurality of transducers are deployed over a region and configured to receive reflections of acoustic signals from different geophysical layers beneath the surface of the earth. Seismic sensors are connected over cables to signal conditioning, digitization and digital recording equipment. When utilizing a seismic system, a strong acoustic signal is generated by, for example, setting off an explosion or by utilizing an acoustic signal generator having a relatively high power output. Reflections of the acoustic signals from the geophysical layers are then received at the seismic sensors deployed over a given area and the signals recorded, typically, for later analysis.
One problem with seismic exploration is that it frequently occurs in remote areas. Once sensors are deployed over a large area and seismic data gathered, great expense would be incurred if data were corrupted by malfunctioning sensors or electronics and a seismic survey crew needed to return again to the site, set up equipment and re-gather the data.
Seismic exploration has exacting requirements for seismic sensors and for the electronics which processes the signals derived from seismic sensors. There is therefore a need to be able to test both the sensors and related equipment to ensure that both the devices and the associated electronics are functioning properly. It is important that the seismic data gathering equipment be able to synchronize the data gathered with the explosion used for a measurement. This is somewhat difficult when the timing of the explosion with respect to the triggering signal is unpredictable, as it is with, for example, dynamite.